Dzieje grzechu/Tom I/XXIX
O naznaczonej godzinie Ewa kupowała bilet wejścia w kasie wystawy obrazów. Czyniła to oglądając się podejrzliwie na wszystkie strony. Po białych stopniach z marmuru szła cicho i bojaźliwie. Ręką przyciskała zbiegane serce. Minęła jedną salę i drugą. Tak dawno nie była w tym przybytku, niedostępnym dla nieszczęśliwych! Obrazy, nawet liche, wywierały na nią wrażenie, które było urokiem. Snuły się w oczach jakby tłumy uczuć cudzych, pochody wstrząśnień duchowych obcych, które na nią, idącą samotnie, nagle zwróciły uwagę, skoro tylko weszła. Cisza ją ogarnęła i zaraz szczery żal, subtelne żądło włoskiego sztyletu. Szczerbie stał w głębi trzeciej sali. Nie było tam nikogo. Widok jego miłej postaci, łagodny uśmiech i dobrotliwe spojrzenie uciszyły wzburzenie. Podała mu rękę z radością, jak obrońcy od wszelkiego złego. Szepnął zaraz: — Jedziemy? — O panie! — Jedziemy? — No... tak! Tyle nocy nie spała, tyle godzin walczyła ze sobą i wszystkim, żeby wreszcie powiedzieć to słowo. Oto je wyrzekła. Oczy zaszły szybkimi łzami, którym, jak żebrakom, ukazywać się nie wolno. — Czy pan mię nie opuści? — Nie! — wyrzekł głosem szczególnym, któremu nie mogła nie wierzyć. — Czy pan mię nie zgubi? — Nie! — Jestem teraz w ręku pana, jak rzecz. — Dałem słowo — mruknął. — Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? — To od woli pana zależy. — Musi pani natychmiast wyrobić sobie paszport. To musi pani wykonać sama, ale w najgłębszym sekrecie przed domownikami. Dobrze? — Dobrze. Naturalnie...— mówiła z wypiekami na twarzy. — A wykaz długów? Ewa wyciągnęła spod rękawiczki kartkę z notatką długów swoich i ojcowskich. Było tego razem czterysta kilkadziesiąt rubli. Szczerbic wydobył niezwłocznie z pugilaresu pięć storubłówek i wręczył je Ewie. Musiał polecić jej, żeby schowała te pieniądze, gdyż je dzierżyła jak na pokaz w drżących rękach. Sto rubli wręczył jej nadto na wydatki i koszta podróży do Wiednia. — Gdy pani wyrobi paszport, da mi pani znać przez posłańca. Proszę napisać jeden jakiś wyraz. Nazajutrz wyjeżdżamy. Jadę w jednym z panią pociągu tylko dlatego, że muszę opiekować się. Przecie pani nie była jeszcze za granicą. Gdyby nie to, pojechałbym sobie wprost na Riwierę. To już wszystko. — Wszystko... — szepnęła rozpalonymi wargami. — Ach, jeszcze jedno! Byłbym zapomniał. Dowiadywałem się o ojcu pani, ale skąpe mam informacje. Wiem tylko, że mieszkał niegdyś na wsi, później był tu i ówdzie, wreszcie u Kraftów. Wszak prawda? — Mieszkał... Miał własną wioskę... Był u Kraftów. — Otóż właśnie. Niezupełnie dobrą miał tam notę, ale nic złego. Proszę powiedzieć ojcu, żeby się zgłosił do kantoru nowego domu komisowo-handlowego pod nazwą „Unitas”. Ja tam jestem jednym z członków założycieli i współwłaścicielem. Niech go pani pośle, niby to przypadkiem zasłyszawszy, że tam można dostać miejsce. Mógłby tam być magazynierem. Będę w tym, żeby go zaraz umieszczono, Ewa ścisnęła jego rękę. — Pożegnam już panią, gdyż tu lada chwila ktoś mógłby nadejść. Do widzenia... w wagonie! — Do widzenia... Usiadła na kanapce w środku sali i zapadła w marzenia. Władze duszy zgasły. Drzemała. Ciche śnienie przesuwało się jak obłoki jesienne, miękkie i chłodne. Płyną obłoki w odległy kraj, w omglone równiny, gdzie topolowe aleje i łany zbóż, gdzie ledwie widoczne wiatraki machają skrzydłami... „Po cóż ten człowiek to wszystko robi? Jaki ma w tym cel, żeby mi dawać tyle pieniędzy? Dlaczego chce dać posadę ojcu?...” Uczuła, że łzy spływają po jej policzkach, a nie miała siły ich otrzeć. Myślała ociężale i obojętnie: „Czy też to jest rzecz dobra, czy zła, wyjednać posadę ojcu, dać chleb i spokój matce? Czy też to jest cnota zostać nadal w kawiarni i żyć tutaj z roku na rok, aż do chwili zupełnej zguby? Co by też kazał w dniu dzisiejszym uczynić Łukasz? Czy on pochwali to, co zrobiła, czy ją za to odtrąci, że wzięła od Szczerbica pieniądze?” I znowu szereg tych samych myśli: „Dlaczego Szczerbic dał mi te pieniądze? Co ma za cel, jaką myśl? Czy on jest szlachetny, czy łotr?” Jakieś słowo okropne przesunęło się obok zmysłu słuchu — słowo ciemne jak otwór lufy rewolwerowej, słowo niewątpliwe jak trzask złamanej kości. Uśmiechnęła się do, tego słowa mężnym uśmiechem. Wejrzała w nie spojrzeniem nieustraszonym. Nagle przesunęła się myśl: „Żyd... Właściciel domu...” Od jednego drgnienia — porwała się na nogi. Dotknęła palcami pieniędzy schowanych za stanikiem, żeby się przekonać, czy je posiada. Zapięła się, poprawiła suknie i cichutko wychodziła, żeby się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie. Gdy była w połowie pierwszej sali, ujrzała Horsta siedzącego na zielonej kanapce pod palmą. Trzymał rączkę laski przy ustach — kapelusz miał na głowie — oczy utkwione w jakiś obraz. Wstał, gdy się z nim zrównała, i skłonił się ozięble. Twarz jego miała wyraz drwiący, zwykły, lecz w oczach tlał jadowity płomyk. . — Pan tutaj? — spytała zmieszana, pokrywając to zmieszanie tonem nienaturalnie szyderczym. — Nie wiedziałam, że pan popiera sztuki piękne... — Ach, bo pani mię zawsze nie doceniała, a ja tymczasem jestem sobie daleko więcej wart, niżby na oko sądzić można. — Doprawdy? A czy się pan tylko nie przechwala? — Przysięgam na dydka, że nie! Prawdę mówię. Więcej jestem wart od niejednego hrabicza, chociaż się wywodzę z najprozaiczniejszych burżujów. Ewa wyciągnęła do niego rękę na pożegnanie. — Niech pani jeszcze nie odchodzi — mówił z zapałem — na ulicy rozmawiać źle, w tej budzie pani — nie podobna, a ja mam powiedzieć wiele ciekawych rzeczy. Niech no pani sobie tu usiądzie... Zajęła miejsce na sofie — z pytaniem: — No, cóż to tak interesującego ma mi pan powiedzieć? — Przede wszystkim muszę zrobić wymówkę... to jest, uwagę, że spotkania na wystawie należą do rodzaju bardzo shocking. ''To nie uchodzi! — Panu nic do tego! — Oczywiście. Toteż chciałbym mieć miłe prawo do robienia pani uwag... — Tego towaru nie kupi tak łatwo. — Nawet gdybym się uroczyście oświadczył o rękę pani? Ewa zwróciła nań łagodne oczy i poczęła się śmiać dobrodusznie. Po chwali rzekła: — Oto mi przynajmniej godny kandydat do stanu małżeńskiego. No, a ''miss ''Daisy? — Miss Daisy była osobą płatną. — Cóż się stanie z portretem tej „płatnej osoby”? — Będzie umieszczony nad szafą w bibliotece. — Czy można wiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje szafa i zawierająca szafę biblioteka? — Wszystko to jest w mej głowie. — Fiu! — Pani nie zna jeszcze problematu pod nagłówkiem: — Adolf Horst! Świsnę — i będą natychmiast tysiące rubli. — Tupnę nogą i natychmiast wyskoczą... — Żydzi z wekslami. — Wcale nie! Wyskoczą: salony, karety, lokaje, liweranci... — Niechże pan tupie co tchu i zapłaci Barnawskiej nieprzeliczone dłużki. — Powoli, powoli... Tupnę tylko na rozkaz pani... Bez tego... dla mnie nie ma... Jeszcze mi pani nic nie odpowiedziała, więc po cóż miałbym sobie psuć miłe wczasy z ciocią-Jagą? — A prawda, że to jeszcze jakoś nie odpowiedziałam. Ale bo też pan... Żeby pan zaczął staropolskie „konkury”, „starał się” o mnie, zbierał mi o rannej rosie konwalijki, wzdychał choć trochę, grał pod mym oknem na mandolinie harmonijce albo choć na drumli. Żeby pan, na przykład, zapłakał z miłości. Co, panie Adolfie? A tu tak — prosto z mostu: moja panno z kawiarni — zrobię ci łaskę — ożenię się z tobą. Ale ja wiem, dlaczego to tak... prosto z mostu... Horst siedział z pochyloną głową. Zamruczał: — „On nie płakał, nie jęczał”... — Któż to jest ów — „on”? — No, Szczerbie. — Ejże, panie, panie! — A co, śliczna panno Ewo? — Byliśmy zawsze przyjaciółmi, dobrymi sąsiadami. Żebyśmy się zaś nie podarli... Więc — nasze kawalerskie! — Nie ma strachu! Pani wie, jakie uczucia żywię. — ''Sapristi! ''jak to pan mówi. „Uczucia” i „żywię”. Tego właśnie — ani w ząb, jakie to są uczucia?... — Żartuje sobie pani. — Żartuję. — Co pani robi? — zaczął szeptać coraz ciszej. — Co znaczy ten Szczerbic? — Nic panu do tego! Jak pan śmie! Zerwała się z miejsca i chciała odejść. Pochwycił ją za rękę. Twarz miał brunatną, niemal czarną. Oczy mu posępnie gorzały. — Puszczaj mię... pan! — Nie, nie! Niech mię pani słucha. Oto Barnawska już wie o stosunku pani z tym Szczerbicem i gotowa powiedzieć matce. Ojcu już powiedziała. — Pan ją uwiadomiłeś? — Ja. — I cóż pan myślisz na tym szpiegostwie wygrać? — Wszystko. Chcę panią uratować od zguby. Bo teraz — to już zguba!... Ja znam życie. Któż je zna, jeśli nie ja? Ja jeden wiem, co należy robić. Toteż — przysięgam! — ja nie dam, ja nie dam! — Ja również... znam!... Precz! Wiem, co robię. — Nie pozostaje mi więc nic innego, tylko zabić tego szubrawca! — Zabij go pan z łaski swojej. Tkliwy Werter! — Zrobię to prędzej może, niż pani sądzi. Ewa śmiała się serdecznie, marząc, jak o szczęściu, o chwili wyjazdu. Przypomniała sobie jednak słowa Horsta, że Barnawska powiedziała już ojcu o znajomości ze Szczerbicem. Spytała tedy: — Więc ta jędza już powiedziała memu ojcu, że ja znam się z hrabią Szczerbicem? To jest prawda czy wymysł? — Powiedziała. — Zaraz do niej pójdę i rozprawię się. — Co pani chce robić? Jeśli pani rozdrażni babę, to ona może zgubić i panią, i całą rodzinę. Niech pani weźmie pod uwagę moją propozycję. Jest to wyjście ze wszystkiego. Przekona się pani!... Jest to tak proste... — Panie Horst, jesteś zabawny ze swymi aspiracjami do kobiet tak nisko upadłych jak ja. — Kocham panią nad życie! Nie chłopiec lekkomyślny to mówi, lecz ja, Horst... — Ech, nudny pan jesteś ze swą miłością „nad życie”. Niby ja nie wiem... Chciałoby się być moim narzeczonym z półtora roku — prawda? Chce mi pan towarzyszyć do Barnawskiej? — Ja? Po co? — Mówiłam panu, że się rozprawię z jędzą. Może będę potrzebowała męskiej pomocy. Skoro mię pan tak kocha — (Horst i „kocham nad życie”...) to niechże mię pan broni w potrzebie... W przeciwnym razie gotowam pomyśleć, że umie pan być tylko agentem cioci Barnawskiej. Uśmiechał się złowieszczo. Kiwał głową, gdy zstępowali ze schodów, milczał, gdy szli ulicami w kierunku mieszkania Barnawskiej. Skoro zadzwonili, musieli, według zwyczaju, czekać dość długo. Nareszcie szczęknął opuszczony łańcuch, a zgrzytnął klucz w zamku i odsunął się zatrzask. Stara służąca, po wielu pytaniach i troskliwym skonstatowaniu tożsamości osób, wpuściła ich do przybytku. Barnawska siedziała na fotelu obitym czerwoną skórą, z kolosalnymi nogami obwiniętymi we flanele i opartymi o mały taborecik. Czuprynka jej była świeżo uczesana i obficie zwilżona pomadą. — Bagatela! We dwoje... — zawołała radośnie — czyżbyście już byli po słowie? — Jeszcze niezupełnie... — odrzekła Ewa siadając naprzeciwko starej damy. — Przyszłam właśnie poradzić się cioci. Co do mnie... Lękam się, że pan Adolf jest dla mnie za młody, za lekkomyślny... Przy tym niedoświadczony... Swoich zaś doświadczeń życiowych panna Ewa nie chce ryzykownie ekspensować tylko dla mego szczęścia... — mówił Horst, zwrócony do Barnawskiej jak do sprawiedliwego sędziego. — Rzeczywiście... — podchwyciła Ewa — wolę już sama dźwigać brzemię moich nieprawości, niż najmować współtragarza. Widzi ciocia, że jestem szczera. — Bądź sobie szczera czy nieszczera, to mię ani grzeje, ani ziębi. Źle robisz... — perorowała Barnawska z poważnym a dobrodusznym wyrazem twarzy. — Horsta ja znam, dziecko, do gruntu. Któż go zna lepiej ode mnie? A jednak ja ci radzę, ja właśnie. Rozważ — ja radzę. Musiałabyś trzymać t o t o w łapie — to pewna. — Ja sądzę — podchwycił — że może już lepiej trzymać t o t o w zamczystej śpiżarni. — Ale gdyby się zaprzągł do roboty! Przecie to jest, moje dziecko, skończony inżynier z paryskich dróg i mostów, chłop zdolny, zdrowy jak bizon. Wałkoń dziś — nie przeczę — któż by mógł przeczyć?... Ale ten sam wałkoń, gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby lekko zarabiać kilkanaście tysięcy rubli rocznie. Sama bym dopomogła. — Ależ to z cioci swatka! — zachichotała Ewa. — No, jużcić wolałabym cię widzieć żoną Horsta niż donną hrabiego Szczerbica. — Panie Horst!... Słyszysz pan? — rzekła Ewa z wyzywającym uśmiechem. Nozdrza jej rozdęły się, przez oczy przeleciał błysk. — Nie... bo ciocia jest pobożna, widzi pani... — szeptał cicho Horst. — Cóż to, chcesz mnie może wyzwać na pojedynek? — spokojnie pytała Ewy Barnawska. — Nie, wcale! Pani jesteś na pewno poza linią strzałów pojedynkowych. Ja tylko proszę pana Horsta, żeby sprawdził swoje informacje, których pani udzielił, u mnie, u źródła. — Jestem gotów, panno Ewo. — Na czymże pan opierał swe przypuszczenia, że ja mogę zostać „donną hrabiego Szczerbica”? Na kilku spostrzeżeniach i własnym niepokoju. — Słowem na twoim dotychczasowym postępowaniu — dorzuciła Barnawska. — Co tu zresztą długo gadać? Krótko ci i jasno powiem: wyjdź za Horsta, jak Bóg przykazał, to wszystko będzie dobrze. — Zapłaci naprzód, co pani winien... — ciągnęła Ewa. — Zapłaci, co mi winien, a ty byś za to — dodam: — musiała ręczyć — no, potem zapłaci mi twoje długi, twego ojca długi. On się na to zgodził Słyszysz? Bo już mię ta twoja cała rodzina poczęła nudzić. Ja ci powiem, że ze mną nie ma żartów. Wezmę którego dnia i trząsnę wami. Wylecicie na żebry jak z procy. Ani się obejrzysz! Ewa patrzyła na starą damę przygasłymi oczyma. Dzika zemsta... w głębi piersi... w spokojnym sercu. — Cóż ty na mnie ślepkami łypiesz? — mruknęła stara zimno i nie ruszając się z miejsca. — Rób, co radzę. To moje ostatnie słowo. Trzeba się wziąć w kupę, romansowa panno! Znów może gdzie wyjedziesz zabrawszy moje pieniądze — i szukaj wiatru w polu. Ganiaj z wywieszonym ozorem po tropach jak ogar za zajączkiem. A mnie to po co? — Jeśli tylko zechcę, to wyjadę... — rzekła Ewa spokojnie. — Cóż mi pani może zrobić? — A ja cię mogę zamknąć w kryminale, heliotropie pachnący! — Mnie? — jęknęła. — Ciebie, złotowłosa Elsinoe! — A za cóż to, ciociu, za co? — pytał tkliwie Horst przysuwając bliżej swe krzesełko. Jakby w odpowiedzi na ten jego ruch, Barnawska przygarnęła ku sobie chustkę, leżącą na pobliskim stoliczku, a wraz z tą chustką leżący pod nią przedmiot jakiś niewielki a ciężki. — Za co, kochany Abelardzie, to moja sprawa. Z twoich zaś spojrzeń szatańskich, bladolicy rycerzu, nic a nic sobie nie robię. — Zawsze jednak niech pani w taki sposób w mojej obecności do panny Ewy ani jednego słowa więcej nie mówi' — ''bon? ''Żeby niby zgody między nami nie psuć. Najlepsza jest, wypróbowana przez ojców inkwizytorów, metoda: ''maxima cum charitate et minima sanguinis piofusione... — Tak będę przemawiała, jak zechcę. — Zapewniam panią moim burżuazyjnym słowem honoru, że nie pizemówi pani w podobnym tonie ani jednej sylaby. Wracajmy do rzeczy. Panno Ewo! — O co chodzi? — spytała budząc się z głębokiej zadumy. — Miała pani rozmówić się z ciocią Barnawską. Proszę. — Rozmówić się — ach, tak! Chce mnie, jak pan słyszał, zamknąć w kryminale. Nie wiem jeszcze za co, ale się nic a nic nie boję. — Dobrze, motylku, dobrze. Rozmów się ze mną. — Bo ja rzeczywiście jestem motyl. Już byłam raz motylem... Gdyby pani wiedziała? Któż uwięzi motyla? Trzeba go złapać, a później szpilką przebić. Lecz motyl, który siada gdzie chce, nawet na czole Psyche, tylko rozłoży złociste skrzydła — i już jest w niebie. A ja jestem motyl. — Jest na wszystko prawo — i na motyle złociste... — śmiała się dobrodusznie Barnawską. — Wykonawczyni i, że tak rzekę, pomocnico prawa! Znów powracamy do niemiłego tematu. — Ty, która czynisz według prawa i której każdy krok zgodny jest z literą prawa, dajże wszystkie weksle mego ojca i wszystkie moje rewersy, kwitki, notatki, gdyż to wszystko w tej chwili zapłacę. Barnawską nie ruszała się z miejsca. Jej zimna twarz wyrażała spokojny namysł i, pod maską tego spokoju, ostrożną ciekawość. — Czekam na rewersy! — mówiła Ewa dźwięcznym głosem. Jednocześnie wydobyła pieniądze i zwitek ich pokazała Barnawskiej. — Fiu-fiu! Ostro idzie — mruknęła stara. — Czy dostanę rewersy? — mówiła Ewa głosem rozszalałym, który w sobie z całej mocy powstrzymywała. — Ciekawam, czy też ojczulek i mamusia wiedzą o tych nowych źródłach dochodu? — Wiem o nich ja i mój narzeczony, Łukasz Niepołomski, który przyjechał do kraju i będzie mię bronił od zniewag! — szeptała Ewa w natchnieniu, w górnyrn nastroju, z oczyma wzniesionymi w niebo. Łzy toczyły się po jej policzkach. Wierzyła całą duszą w kłamstwo, które z radością wygłaszała. Barnawska mlasnęła ustami. Zaraz też wydobyła z zamczystej szuflady swój gruby, skórzany portfel i założywszy kopalne okulary poczęła szukać w nim i przewracać gorliwie. — Kiedyż to Niepołomski powrócił? — spytał Horst zachrypniętym głosem. — W tych dniach. — Widać teraz jeździ z ambasadorami... — Przez swego przyjaciela, hrabiego Szczerbica, przysłał mi te pieniądze, żeby mię nareszcie wykupić z niewoli lichwiarskiej, żeby mego biednego ojca uwolnić ze szponów łotrowskich. Żona Łukasza już się zgodziła na rozwód. — Co pani takiego opowiada? — zaśmiał się szyderczo. — Niech pan do niej pójdzie i zapyta w moim imieniu, czy to nieprawda. — Pójdę, pójdę. Barnawska ułożyła na stole szereg kartek, kwitków na małych arkusikach i na dużych arkuszach. Poczęła liczyć pisząc cyfry szyferkiem na małej tabliczce. Dodawała głośno, jak gdyby obok niej nikogo nie było w pokoju. Gdy wreszcie po długich deliberacjach podsumowała wszystko i ogłosiła sumę, Ewa położyła na stół pięćset rubli i zażądała reszty. Po chwili sama brała jeden rewers po drugim i sprawdzała rachunek. Upewniwszy się przy świadku Horście, że ani ona, ani nikt z jej rodziny nie jest nic winien Barnawskiej, zgarnęła kwitki i z rozkoszą poszarpała je, podarła, potargała na drobne kawałeczki. Otworzyła lufcik i całą garść frygnęła za okno. Wtedy wstała i przesadny, panieński ukłon złożyła przed matroną, która śmiała się z niej grubo i serdecznie. Category:Dzieje grzechu